Not Good, Not Bad
by Xenakisfox101112
Summary: SN- When Bobby informs the boys of a town that doesn't technically exist, they go to check it out, and the residents might just scare them off. MV- Two hot strangers come to Morganville looking for blood, and Claire must convince them otherwise. R&R! :D
1. The Job

"Just drink it."

Sam scowled at his brother. "No, Dean."

Dean shoved his shoulder. "Pussy." Then he took the shot with gusto. Dean shook his head at the hard liquor and exhaled. "Boom," he bragged.

"Jeeze…" Sam mused, "It's the middle of the apocalypse, and you're taking shots with the weirdest names I've ever heard."

The bartender came back to flirt with his brother some more. "Can I get you anything else?" Dean smiled at her. "Two 'Big Red Dog's por favor?"

"Certainly." The brunette left.

Sam rolled his eyes. "I swear. If I had a dime for every chick you've ever-"

She came back and passed Dean the weird drinks. "Just holler if you need anything else." Dean looked to Sam. "I like her."

"I bet you do."

Dean passed his brother the other small glass. "Drink it, demon boy."

Sam scowled at him and took the glass. "On three," Sam hissed. "One," Dean started. "Two," Sam continued. "Three," the two said in unison and they both took the shot.

"Jesus that was disgusting," Sam laughed.

"Hell yeah. That's the point."

Suddenly, Sam's phone rang. He dug it out of his pocket and answered.

"Bobby?"

"Hey guys, I think I have a job down here in Texas."

"Who is it?" Dean asked, slightly tipsy.

"Bobby," Sam replied, "He says he might have a job for us. Go on."

"Is Dean drunk?"

Sam looked to his brother who was flirting with the bartender. "Yeah."

"Good thing I called you. So, about Texas. There's this town that I ran through to get to Dallas. I didn't even know that it existed. I want you two to check it out."

"Yeah, okay. Thanks Bobby."

His friend gave Sam the directions and they bid adieu. Sam haled his brother outside the bar and to their 1967 Chevy Impala. Well, technically their Dad gave it to Dean, the older brother, but you know. Sam shoved him into the passenger seat and made his way to the driver's side.

"Hey," Dean barked, "Who said you could drive?"

"Well, the law to be precise," Sam responded, starting the car. It's engine purred like a motorcycle, "No drunk driving dumb ass."

"I'm not drunk."

"That's what drunken people say. We've got a long drive, so just cool it."

Dean pouted as they pulled out of the parking lot and drove down the road.

They got to Morganville in about two days. Dean stopped the car at the Morganville welcome sign. "Welcome to Morganville. You'll never want to leave," Dean said out loud.

"Yikes," Sam chuckled.

Dean drove into town. It being 1 in the afternoon, the town was bustling with energy. College students going here and there, cars going up and down the road, they past a park full of kids.

"Dude, this is a college town," Dean said absently, looking around as he drove.

"What makes you say that?" Sam asked sarcastically, noticing the giant campus farther ahead.

"All the hot college chicks," Dean replied.

"Is there anything that goes through your head _besides_ girls?"

Dean thought for a second. "Not at the moment."

Sam sighed. "Well, it's weird because Bobby said this town wasn't even on a Texas map. So we better check it out. Is there a motel around?"

"Yep. Over there."

Dean pulled the Impala into the almost empty parking lot. "The black rose. Charming name," Sam mumbled. The two walked into the manager's office. A woman was there. Looked about late forties. Her blonde hair tied in a bun behind her head, she looked up from her magazine. She smiled at Sam and stood. "What can I do ya boys for?" She had a noticeable western accent and reminded Dean of Joe's mother.

"We need a room for the night," Sam said.

"How long are you guys staying?"

Sam looked to his brother who shrugged. "A week maybe," Dean mused lazily.

The manager chuckled. "What?" Sam asked.

"No one leaves this place without the okay from the founder," she replied.

"The founder?" Dean asked, "Like, the mayor?"

The woman shrugged. "Sure. Why not. She's basically an ice queen if you ask me. Ice queen vampire." Dean raised an eyebrow. "Vampire?"

"Yup, town's run by 'em," the woman tossed Sam the keys who caught them purely by reflex, "Don't stay out after dark, ya hear?" Then the woman sat back in her chair to continue reading.

Sam put a couple bills on the counter and the woman reached up without looking and stuffed them in her jacket pocket.

The Winchester boys made their way to room 13.

Dean opened the door after snatching the keys from Sam. The room wasn't any different from any other hotel they had stayed in. Dark green walls, burgundy plush carpet, one bed- wait.

"One bed?" Dean asked the air.

"Call it!" Sam jumped onto the bed, "Floor for you, angel boy."

Dean scowled at him. "Did she not see _two_ of us?"

"Wouldn't be the first time someone's called us gay."

"Ugh. Have I really not slept with enough women to tell people that _I'm not gay_?" Dean gasped.

"Well, you're relationship with Cas…"

"I can understand why _you_ would, but _come on_!"

Sam rolled his eyes and laid back on the bed. "There's a couch over there. No way am I going Slash on you."

"What?"

"Remember Chuck's books?"

"Yeah?"

"Slash fans, were like…" Sam hesitated, "You and me…"

Dean raised his hand to stop him. "Ugh, don't remind me," Dean groaned, "So about the 'vampires'."

"Typical, you think?" Sam said, pulling out his laptop.

"Duh," Dean spat, "Chop off their heads and were done."

"Well, remember what that girl said?"

"That they run the town?"

"Yeah," Sam said, "When we first met Gordon, those other vampires who didn't kill people?"

"We'll just have to see tonight, huh?" Dean responded quickly, "She also said not to stay out after dark." Sam sighed. "Leave it to Dean Winchester to disobey orders."

"Yep, that's me," Dean leaned back, "The bad ass law breaker."

"Who did an angel," Sam chuckled.  
"Who did an- hey!"


	2. Interrupted Potching

Myrnin leapt to another building. Following this woman wasn't easy, but it would pay off. Amelie had told him about a bazillion times not to do exactly what he was doing right now, but good _God _hated those bags. Sometimes they were _pretty _tolerable, but now he was craving the tap _really_ badly.

He wouldn't kill her, he would just take enough to satisfy this hunger.

Something in the back of Myrnin's head was growling at him. _You're gonna get caught, old man. And then Amelie will rip your throat out._

True, Amelie was about 10 times strong than he, but he didn't fear her. More like… respect. And he respected her laws more than he ever thought he would, but now…

Like Amelie hasn't bitten a human in the last two weeks. Hell, Maya carried her scent like a garbage can carried stink.

The woman made a turn towards Myrnin and he hid back in the shadows. As she edged closer, he could hear her fragile little heartbeat. _Bump, bump, bump_… Myrnin loved listening to it, honestly. Claire, along with her sweet scent, was a joy to be around. Vampires had no heartbeat. So, being around someone like… say, Oliver, freaked him out.

He's had so many years to get used to it. Jia had no pulse, yet she was more comforting than his own mother.

Whoa.

_I can't believe I just thought that_ Myrnin breathed in his head. The woman passed right by him, completely unknowing. Myrnin grinned as she got closer to an alley.

He jumped silently onto the next building- a bakery- and smelled the air. Bread, water, grass, and blood. Nummy.

Myrnin jumped down into the pitch alley. Footsteps got closer. _Step, step, step, step_…

Then the woman was right in line of sight and Myrnin jumped out. The world got a slight red tint as he grinned at the startled woman. "Good, evening," Myrnin said in a crappy Dracula imitation.

"Goodness," she breathed, "You scared me. What are you doing?"

"What's your name?"

She hesitated, then spoke. "Michelle…?"

"Well, _Michelle_," Myrnin purred, "Hold still." Michelle yelped as Myrnin grabbed her and yanked her into the alley. He covered her mouth before she could scream. "Shhh," Myrnin soothed, "I'm not going to kill you."

"Mmhm?" Michelle replied.

"Nope," Myrnin popped and tilted her head back. Michelle jerked about, which was basically pointless. Myrnin leaned down…

"Hey!"

Myrnin whipped his head up to see two men walking towards him. Seeing through the dark, one was taller than the other, and they both looked pretty cross. Oh, man. What if they were some of Amelie's cronies? Or worse? _Tax collectors…_

"Drop the girl, _now_," the short one said, pointing a gun at him.

Myrnin felt the corner of his mouth edge up into a smile. _A gun. Hah!_

"Dean, put the gun down, you know it won't do anything," the tall one sighed.

Dean- assuming that was his name- lowered his fire arm. "Fine," he reached down to a case strapped to his waist and pulled out a black metallic machete, "This better?"

The tall one rolled his eyes and greeted Myrnin. "Uh, hey. Can you let her go?"

"_God_ Sam," Dean groaned, "He was gonna kill her for Christ's sake." Myrnin let the woman go who scrambled away calling for help. "I most certainly was not," Myrnin barked, "My higher up would kill me."

"You're boss?" Sam asked.

"Eh, sure. Why not?"

Dean scowled at Myrnin. "Who are you?" he paused, "And how come you're not… crazy?"

"He's probably older," Sam responded, bumping Dean's shoulder.

Myrnin could just flit away in a matter of seconds, but he decided he was in a good mood. Myrnin bowed graciously, "I am Myrnin," he stood up straight, "And I'm guessing you two are new to Morganville?"

Dean narrowed his eyes as Sam spoke. "Yeah."

"Did he just… bow?" Dean hissed.

"When I come from, it's manners, my boy," Myrnin purred. _Haha, time joke._

"Okay…?" Dean said slowly.

"So, you're a vampire, obviously," Sam said tentatively, "Are there others?"

Myrnin decided it would be fun to mess with them. "Nope, I'm the only one left. The others fled from the giant hamster."

Dean finally snapped an acted. He came at Myrnin with the large knife and pinned him against the wall with it against his throat. "Well that wasn't nice," Myrnin mused.

"Shut up," Dean growled.

"Dean!" Sam snapped.

"Just answer questions with yes or no, got it?" Dean commanded.

"Okie dokie," Myrnin yawned.

"You're real name is Myrnin?"

"Yes."

"That's a weird name."

"Yes."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Are there more of you in this town?"

"Yes."

"Do you kill people."

"No recently, but I did _a lot_ about two years ago," Myrnin paused, "And I was _not_ planning on killing that woman. She was too pretty. Beauty should never be wasted."

Dean sighed and let go. "Is this guy for real? He's _nothing _like any vampire I've met."

"Gordon…" Sam nudged.

"Shut it, this dude probably isn't a vampire."

Myrnin laughed. "Aren't I?" He thought about blood. Lots of it. And this combined with the fact that he was practically _starving_, brought his fangs down and that red tint. But when Myrnin hissed at them, hoping to freak them out, they both got a confused look.

Myrnin felt his eyelids lower in annoyance. "They're not fake."

Sam stepped forward. "Do that again."

Myrnin brought his hunger to the surface again and opened his mouth.

Sam just stared. "What the hell?" he breathed, "Dean, he only has fangs on his canines."

Myrnin narrowed his eyes. "Yes… Last time I checked, that's the way it's supposed to be…" Dean scowled at him. "The vampires I know have fangs all over their teeth."

Myrnin rolled his eyes. "Oh! You mean like the ones that _don't exist_?"

"Sam, grab him," Dean ordered. Sam grabbed Myrnin by the shoulders and threw him to the ground. "You better tell us all you know about this town," he snarled.

"Now, now," Myrnin warned, the world flashed red for a second, "No need to be hasty." "I'm gonna cut your freakin head off," Dean snapped, "What's up with this town?"


End file.
